falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hlovell/Afghanistan in Alternate Fallout
Just tossing some ideas around. Let's look at what pre-War Afghanistan (excluding Tajikistan, which would have been a semi-autonomous part of Afghanistan) would have been like. Two decades after the end of WWII, in 1973, the former Soviet SSR of Tajikistan* would have been annexed by Afghanistan. Afghanistan would have still been a monarchy, since the Nazis toppled the Soviet Union in 1951, and it would have been non-affiliated with both the Coalition of Allied Nations (Allies) and the Berlin Pact (Axis), making it something similar to Switzerland, another neutral country. It would have been more prosperous (not saying that the world of Alternate Fallout is any less dystopic and terrifying), and would have been able to accomodate a larger population of tourists. Also, with the fall of the Soviet Union in 1951, ethnic Russians and Ukrainians would have been a sizable minority in the country, making up perhaps even as much as 10% of Afghanistan's population. by And then there's the German invasion of 2075-2076, a precursor to the invasion of India in 2076-2077, that resulted in the occupation of Afghanistan by Nazi Germany, and Persia to a limited extent. Under Nazi occupation, things would have gone down the crapper pretty quick, and the Nazis would have brutally oppressed the population of the country, especially the Russians and Ukrainians, who would have been sent to newly built concentration camps or to Svalbard or Neupommerninsel** (Novaya Zemlya). *Despite being a part of Afghanistan before the Great War, Tajikistan will be covered in a future blog entry **name may change in the future upon requisition of a better name Now, let's look at the regions of Afghanistan, starting with the western parts. First, let's start off with Herat. Before the German occupation, Herat would have been a city ripe with tourism and tourist accomodations. Once the Germans came in, Herat would have been under joint German and Persian control, with the Germans operating from a military base in the north of the city, and the Persians occupying Herat Airfield (with a more developed Afghanistan, it might have become an airport by 2075). Maimana would have been the last rebel stronghold in western Afghanistan, and the Minaret of Jam would have been the site of a battle between the Germans and rebel guerrillas. Eastern Afghanistan around 2076 would have been a warzone between the Germans and the Indian military, the latter intervening in the war on Afghanistan's side. Large parts of the capital, Kabul, would have been in ruins, and it would have also served as the capital of the new Reichskommissariat of Afghanistan, and heavy fighting and mass graves would have been common in the capital. A couple other things that would have happened in Kabul would be the execution of Afghanistan's monarch, royal family and top government officials by the Nazis, and bombing raids by Indian jet planes on German strongholds in the city. Bagram would have been the site of the largest German military base in occupied Afghanistan, the Bamiyan Buddhas would have still been standing without the Taliban, Ghazni would have been the site of a major battle with the Nazis and Persians pitted against rebel forces and the Indian military, and the Battle of Jalalabad would have marked the end of the invasion of Afghanistan and the beginning of Fall Alexander, otherwise known as the German invasion of India. The Band-e Amir would have been a popular camping site with tourists and other foreigners before the German invasion, and the Khyber Pass would have been where many people would have fled Afghanistan for India, despite the obvious fact that the Germans were going to invade India next. Northwestern Afghanistan would have been under near-complete German occupation by the Great War, and many of the ethnic Russians and Ukrainians in this region would have either been captured and killed or deported, or would have fled to rebel strongholds in the southern or eastern parts of the country. Mazar-e Sharif would have been a center of operations for the Germans in the region, with much of their computers and equipment stored in the Blue Mosque, and with no respect to local beliefs and such. Balkh would have been another major German stronghold, and Sheberghan would have been largely abandoned after the Germans set off a radiological bomb in the center of the city. Qala-i-Jangi would have been the site of a large concentration/deportation camp, set up to "accomodate" the ethnic Russian populace of Afghanistan, and Salang Pass would have been the site of a major battle in the fight for Afghanistan. Northeastern Afghanistan would have been where the majority of the ethnic Russian populace would have been concentrated in Afghanistan. Nuristan, due to its remoteness, would have been where a good lot of major rebel strongholds would have been located. The Wakhan Corridor and the Panjshir Valley would have also been the site of a large rebel presence. However, the Germans would have occupied Fayzabad and Kunduz. The Shamali Plain would have been the site of a major battle between the Germans and rebel forces. Southern Afghanistan would have been highly volatile, and blood was being shed everywhere. Farah, Kandahar and Lashkar Gah would have been the sites of brutal massacres commited by both the Germans and the Afghan rebels, and the Helmand Dam (Alternate Fallout's Kajaki Dam) would have been destroyed by a German bombing raid. And that's it for now, folks. Feel free to contribute your ideas or suggestions in the comments. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts